The present invention is directed to a tillage apparatus for agricultural crops and, more particularly, to a cultivating apparatus having positionally adjustable cultivators that enhance the cultivation of crops in raised beds.
Berry crops, as well as some vegetable crops like potatoes, are typically grown on raised beds extending in a linear manner along a field. Perennial crops, such as strawberries and blueberries, are often grown on a plastic covered bed with plants arranged in rows across the field. When raised bed crops are grown on a hillside, as opposed to being grown on a generally flat field, the cultivation of the crops, i.e. eliminating the weeds along and between the rows of crops, often results in soil being mounded on only one side of the raised bed, as the soil being moved by the cultivators on the lower side of the raised bed normally is not moved uphill.
Width adjustment for the working width of the tillage apparatus has a specific advantage in cultivating raised bed crops. The cultivators can be positioned to work close to the row of crops without disturbing the plants or their roots structure. Furthermore, it is desirable to move soil onto the raised bed to ridge the soil slightly. Rolling cultivators, i.e. tined devices that are rotatably supported in a sub-frame to rotate with their movement over the surface of the ground, are not powered and will gently disrupt weeds and displace a small amount of soil. This movement of soil is particularly advantageous when the raised bed is covered in plastic, as the soil being ridged will cover the edge of the plastic and help retain the integrity of the plastic covering. Clearly, in operating such tillage implements, it is necessary that the rolling cultivators not actually engage the plastic as the cultivators will tear the plastic and disrupt the raised bed structure. Since the width of the raised bed, as well as the plastic covering the raised bed, can vary along the row, it is imperative that the cultivators be worked cautiously in order to provide effective results.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tillage implement having rolling cultivators that are positionally adjustable to provide variable width of operation, as well as improved soil-moving capabilities when working in side hill conditions. It would also be desirable to provide a cultivating apparatus that can be effectively utilized with plastic covered raised bed crops.